


For Pets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King smiled and scratched one alligator's snout at the same time.





	For Pets

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled and scratched one alligator's snout at the same time. A frown formed as soon as another alligator attempted to get his attention. Blue boxers were revealed after trousers were tugged. The naughty alligator was disregarded. Another alligator appeared. It saw one smile. Affection was never revealed. 

 

THE END


End file.
